


Letters

by itsrachaelsimpson



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Superfamily, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrachaelsimpson/pseuds/itsrachaelsimpson
Summary: Before Tony died he wrote letters. This is them.





	Letters

They ended up having 2 funerals. 

Honestly it you asked any of the Avengers they would tell you it was a fucking joke but they needed to do it like this if they wanted the chance to truly morn for the man they loved.

The first was a big ceremony, CEO’s from different companies turned up, important people from SI and of course the Avengers were there. The team sat at the front as they were expected to, the press at the back snapping photos of them. They all knew the headlines would read something about them being cold but that wasn’t exactly the whole truth. The ceremony was long and boring, the afterparty quiet mostly filled with whispers of who would get the money and how it really wasn’t a hero’s death. 

“But honestly what did we expect?” One CEO whispered to another. “He was only playing dress up really.” The team left after that, worried someone was going to get their front teeth kicked in at this rate. 

It had been a tumour that had killed him in the head. Pressing down on his head. The doctors said…. Strange had said if he had gotten to Tony sooner then maybe the man could have been saved but Tony was never the kind to come forward and admit a weakness. They had all noticed something was wrong way too late, putting Tony’s memory loss and confusion down to Tony just getting older. 

They all hated themselves when they were sitting round his hospital bed saying goodbye. 

As predicted every newspaper and reporter was talking about how the Avengers didn’t even shed a tear for their friend and how maybe the rip between the team after ‘the civil war’ was worse then everyone though. They were all so wrong though.

The second ceremony was different. It was a lot smaller, held at the compound, with only Tony’s most beloved friends there. Peter came to this one, May and Steve agreeing maybe having the press push a camera in his face while at the funeral of his farther figure was too much for him. And god how the poor kid broke his heart, crying into May’s shoulder while Pepper rubbed his back soothingly. 

Steve got up and said a few words this time, trying so hard to hold back his own tears, and they carried his body out to be buried behind the compound under a tree. 

It was announced a couple of days later that some of his money would be sent to a number of charities. What wasn’t announced was a little over half of it was given to May. Of course the woman had refused at first but Tony had left a letter. Half of it was a list, things he had wanted to do with Peter. 

Some were small like take him for a tour of MIT and teach him to drive. 

Others were big like ‘show peter I’m not a bad guy like People say.’   
This was all written by hand in different pens, obviously a list that had been made over time. 

The second part of the letter was addressed to May herself: 

Hey, May

If you’re reading this I’m dead. 

First of all I want to say I’m sorry. 

I’m sorry I dragged your amazing nephew into something so awful as a war I wasn’t even sure was worth fighting. 

Second I want to say thank you. For allowing me to be a better man then my farther. 

I love Peter more then I can every say, I never expected to ever have kids but peter gave me that chance. 

Finally I wasn’t to explain. 

I left you a large amount of money. Please don’t think this is charity, it’s not. This is me setting Peter up for life. That list is long and I’m sorry about that but I need you to go through it. I never got to do these things with him but you can. 

There’s also a savings account but Peter will get that when he turns 21. 

Any questions go to Pepper, she can help. 

Tony Stark. 

PS. Tell Peter I love him. 

May looked up from the letter, looking over at where Peter lay asleep on the couch next to her. How could she say no to Tony Stark?


End file.
